Never Noticed
by Here'sToRightNow
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have never noticed what they felt for one another. It takes one mistake and one moment to bring them together! Awesome story right here!


Hello everyone I have nothing to do because it is almost summer. I guess this will be a love story I don't really know. But it is my very first High School Musical School fanfic. I really love that movie and I can't wait till the second one! So here we go, hey for all I know this story could be the Start of Something New!

Never Noticed

Gabriella and Troy were sitting on the edge of the stage listening to Mrs. Darbus with interest. They were days away from the premiere of Twinkle Towne. Everyone was nervous; they wanted it to be perfect. Some people had different ideas on how they wanted the premiere to turn out. Sharpay was sitting in the back watching Gabriella with disgust. Not only did she have the part of Minnie in the musical, she had something Sharpay had wanted her entire life, Troy Bolton. Sharpay had tried to get Troy's attention ever since they first met, but Gabriella walks in and instantly Gabriella get what Sharpay has tried to get. What did that nerd have that she didn't have? Sharpay thought. She saw Troy and Gabriella jump off of the stage. This was her cue to leave, but she didn't. Sharpay watched the two they seemed perfect together. She stared at Gabriella, and laughed to herself. There was no way that Troy would like a girl that was dressed like that.

Troy looked at Gabriella. Why him? Why did he have to be so shy around the girl of his dreams? Every since New Years Eve he had been trying to Gabriella how much he loved her, but something always got in the way. From being late to class to the basketball team swarming him, he could never find the perfect time. Yet right here, right now was the perfect time. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sharpay appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Troy," she said happily, "Gabriella," she said in almost a whisper and with a tone of hate.

The two each said their hellos and started to walk around Sharpay, but then Sharpay caught Troy's arm and stopped him.

"Troy I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime," Sharpay said. The two hadn't gotten together yet, so he could say yes.

"I'm sorry Sharpay, we have so many musical practices I can't," He said sincerely. He was making up an excuse. He still hadn't forgiven her for changing the callback date.

Sharpay accepted defeat at least for now. She let the two go past. She needed a plan. She needed Troy. Gabriella didn't deserve him.

Troy had walked Gabriella home; the two had barely talked the whole walk. Gabriella thanked him for walking with her. She stepped into the house and stared after him. She didn't notice her mom behind her watching her daughter stare after the boy of her dreams. Gabriella turned around and started to blush as her mom smiled at her.

"Gabriella, why don't you say anything to him?"

"Because Mom, I don't want to ruin what I have with him."

"Okay, but when you do finally admit to liking him, he already has my approval."

Gabriella watched her mom walk out of the room. It seemed everyone wanted them together. Everyone thought they would be together by now, but Troy and Gabriella couldn't do it. As much as they wanted to be together they could never tell each other how they feel.

Troy walked away from Gabriella's house. He had to do something about this. He had to ask her out. He had to do it now. He turned around and ran to her house, he knocked on the door. Gabriella's mom answered the door.

"Hi Ms. Montez. I made a mistake and I would really like Gabriella to know that. Could I see her please?" Troy asked, his heart was beating a mile a second.

"Sure let me get her," Ms. Montez walked away with a smile on her face. She reached Gabriella's room and knocked on the door.

Gabriella got up and answered the door.

"There is a boy who wants to see you. And he claims to have made a mistake. This time he decided to use the door," Ms. Montez with a smile.

Gabriella smiled to herself and walked down the stairs. Even though she had a smile on her face, she was so nervous. What was his mistake? Did he never even mean to hang out with her? What was she going to do if that was his mistake? He was the one that made her more than the freaky genius girl that people thought she was. She turned the corner and saw him standing in the doorway. He looked so cute when he was confused.

"My mom told me that you came to tell me that you made a mistake, is she telling the truth?" her heart was about to break, she could tell.

"Today, I made a mistake of letting you go into your house with saying what I needed to say. So here it is; I really think you are amazing and I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out sometime like maybe Friday?" Troy said, his fingers were crossed behind him.

Gabriella couldn't say anything. Just when she had thought she figured out this whole relationship with Troy it took another unexpected turn. All she could do was nod.

"Alright cool, um I'll pick you up Friday at six," Troy said as a smile came onto his face.

Friday night came faster than Gabriella had wanted it to. Sure she wanted to go out with him, but she hadn't even had time to talk to Taylor about it. But it was too late, it was six and it was Friday. She heard the doorbell ring. She walked down the stairs and tripped at the end. Considering herself nervous was the understatement of the century, she was shaking, but all of her fears were thrown out of the window when Troy appeared in her doorway. He looked perfect. There were no other ways to describe him.

The date was perfect, but just when she thought it couldn't get better it did. They were on a balcony looking over the city. They were silent taking in every detail that is, until Troy started to talk.

"Ever since I first met you at the Teen Party, I thought there was something special about you. I started to wonder what you were doing even though I only knew your name. When I saw you come into homeroom that day, my world was turned upside down. All the other girls at this school don't try to get to know me; they just stare and say nothing. But you are different. I don't know how but I just can't concentrate when you are around," he turned and looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella was in complete and total shock. No one had told her anything like that before. She took a step toward him. "Knowing you has been an amazing experience. I never noticed how much you changed until I look back at the old, scared, and shy me. I just want to say thanks, for everything," Gabriella said. There was a twinkle in her eyes.

The two leaned in for the moment they had been waiting for every since the Teen Party. Their lips touched. It was more magical than what they could have ever dreamed.

At that moment Sharpay appeared on the balcony. She stood there not knowing what to do. She then felt an arm around her. She looked to the right of her where she saw Zeke Baylor standing there. She didn't try to break free from his grasp, but actually leaned against him. The two couples walked off of the balcony to enjoy the rest of this magical night together.


End file.
